Dialogue
by Mistaria
Summary: Two people meet each other in a world that resembles some sort of dream. They find they have something in common, the love for a certain person. Implied slash, mildly graphic (nothing really serious). Please r&r (I might consider a sequel/prequel).


------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, another one of my weird fics. After reading several fanfics 

on ff.net I noticed that there are two HP-pairings in particular 

that appear over and over again. Here two characters from those 

pairings meet in a world that exists out of the 'real' world. 

They talk about the one they love.

I wanted to use different types to indicate who is talking. But I 

don't know how that works. If someone could explain that, please 

e-mail me ([FlutteringAzure@gurlmail.com][1])

Because the types didn't work I use a white line each time the other 

character starts talking. Don't worry, everything will 

become clearer towards the end.

Rated PG13, to be sure. If you don't agree, please let me know.

And for those who can't live without the warning: *clears troath*

Slightly graphic (nothing really serious). Implied slash (nothing 

really serious either, besides, you're free to leave if you want to). 

Otherwise, enjoy. And please R/R, constructive critisism is always 

welcome.

~Love, Mistaria~

------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. Silence. A void.

Light, spreading outwards from one single point.

I close my eyes as the light hits me, engulfs me, fills me.

And then, it's gone. Everything is gone but you and me.

Two squares, much like a Quidditch pitch divided in half. One half black, the other half a 

pure white. We're both in dead center of each square. You're turning with the flow of the 

time. I'm going counterclockwise. 

Except for your breathing there is nothing but silence.

We are facing each other now. You say something. A name?

The sound of your voice is absorbed by the total emptyness that surrounds us. What 

reached my ears is no longer the sound but the feeling that has been hiding behind the 

syllables that come from your lips.

Yes, it is indeed a name. A name both you and me know so well that the waves of 

pleasure that surge through me are, without a doubt, also flowing through you. 

The pattern changes.

The squares start to turn around in circles, intertwining in an ancient symbol

Now we turn around.

Now we are facing each other.

Now your eyes travel up and down my body.

You seem surprised by me. Why, should I not look at you in this way?Or is it just 

that you never expected me to do so?

"You are still gorgeous.

That must be why you were chosen."

"Funny you should say that. I remember different things."

Arms, hands legs.

Two bodies laced together.

"You belonged there." Celestial fools in their own heaven.

When you cried out I remained silent.

We turn again, our eyes stay locked.

"Do you remember?"

"The touch. Hands, tiptoeing over my chest."

"The movement. Hips locked together."

"The climax. A cry, a name. Yours."

"The silence. Familiar, ragged, breathing."

"The eyes."

"The eyes."

"You look away."

"_You_ turn away."

I _run_ away.

At least I did then.

"Now is merely an illusion."

"Doesn't that make everything an illusion?"

"No! Feelings cannot be imagined!"

Not these feelings.

"You could not be imagined either. And yet, you were there."

I close my eyes. And there it is again. The thin line that used to seperate you from me. 

Until I crossed it that is.

And now there is no way back, I destroyed it.

I open my eyes again. "Why are you still here? Were you drawn in too? "

"Forced would be a better word, there were no choices at the time."

My world was turned upside down.

"And yet you smile as you say that."

My world was turned upside down too.

"Yes, but for you there _was _a choice. You could have stayed."

"You could have left."

"You know I couldn't. The other side, your side, was never an option. And it will never 

be so." 

How can Death be an option?

"There is no love there."

Been there, done that. _Don't_ remind me.

I don't _want_ to be reminded!

I lost my innocence there.

You are crying. Waves of emotion surround me. Then your shoulders shake in silent 

sobbing. When we turn again I can see tears staining your pale skin.

Don't deny it by covering your face.

"You can cry you know."

"I have no right."

Yes, you have.

"I've heard your name too you know."

***

We face each other again. Not for the first time, but certainly not the last time either.

Shades of grey appear. Eventually the black and white will be replaced by the real world 

again.

You are staring at my face. A smile playing at the corner of your lips. Acceptance?

Then you step out of your square and step into mine, arm outstretched, palm held up to 

me. I take the slender hand and approach you. For the first time you don't flinch under my 

touch.

I step closer, lean in and teasingly whisper in your ear.

"Remember the kisses?" 

A blush that matches the colour of your hair spreads over your face. It's always about him 

when you blush like that. Then, for the first time, there's a laughter in your voice as you 

say my name.

"Shut up Malfoy."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, gave it away in the end. But I hope you liked it anyway 

*E2EG*. If you did (or didn't), please R/R (yeah, I know, I repeat 

stuff like this, sorry).

Then there's only one thing to do before I start writing chapter 

two of 'When I was blind' (have any creative ideas, please mail me). 

Ready? 'Kay, repeat after me: "Mistaria does not own HP. Everything 

belongs to J.K. Rowling." *Applauds and throws flowers*

Till next time!

~Love, Mistaria~

FlutteringAzure@gurlmail.com

------------------------------------------------------------------

   [1]: mailto:FlutteringAzure@gurlmail.com



End file.
